


Ignorance and Bliss

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: lastfanstanding, Drabble, Dramatic Irony, F/F, Once More with Feeling, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Tara couldn't recall a more perfect day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lastfanstanding 10/25/2016, glitter](http://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org/218039.html).

Tara couldn't recall a more perfect day. Golden sunlight streamed down from a clear blue sky, and the California climate had turned blissfully tame. Even the monster of the week was content to do nothing worse than make people sing and dance, and Tara had rarely had more fun than now, as she and Willow sang in glorious duet. Willow looked so happy at her side, smiling and casting spells that glittered in the air like tiny fireworks, and Tara couldn't even begrudge her the casual magic; there was no room in her song for concern.

 _Nothing_ could ruin today.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
